She Devils
by sassylilthang
Summary: Nick and Phylllis's daughter doesn't get along with Sharon and Jack's daughter Shannon. Samantha, Shannon's twin is best friends with Summer and their mother's don't make the hatered any better. Read the struggles of these teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

_She Devils _

_Pg-13ish for violence_

_Prologue_

_Nicholas and Phyllis Newman have been happily 12 married share two daughters Summer age 12 and Kristin age 11. Michael and Lauren Baldwin have been married for 13 years and have two children together their son Jordan 12 and daughter Emma 11. Jack and Sharon Abbott married for 11 years have twin daughters Samantha and Shannon who are 12 years old. Penelope and Kobe McNeil been married for 21 years. There oldest Dana 19, their twins Jennifer and Justin where 12 years old._

_Summer and Shannon hate each other which puts Sam in a hard place since she loves Summer like her sister. Jordan has a crush on Jackie but would never ask her out since he fells like he'd betraying Summer. It's not easy on Noah either because he loves all four of his sister but when you get Shannon and Summer together you asking for trouble. Jennifer, Summer's cousin was also Shannon's partner in crime which made family gatherings not so nice. Noah and Dana usually played referee, while Emma, Justin, and Kristin we just innocent by standing siblings._

_Ch.1 _

_Today was the Saturday that Noah spent the day with all four of his sisters. To his surprise they all gotten along but maybe that was because of the movie but lunch at the ranch was a different story._

_Sam and Summer were playing with a bottle of water, when Sam accidentally made Summer spill it on Shannon. Pouting and patting her hot tank dry "You did that on purpose Summer." "I wish I did Shannon but I didn't I'm sorry." "Yeah right." Shannon turned around to face Summer and spit on her. Sam had a look of disgust and shock on her face as Summer grabbed Shannon by her blond ponytail and slammed her into the wall. Sam tried to break it up but it was no use. _

_Summer pinned Shannon on the ground and started to punch her Shannon clawing her enemy was screaming and Noah ran into the room with Kristin behind pulling Summer off of Shannon holding her back. "What's wrong with you two?" "She spit on me." Summer announced trying to break out of her brother's hold. "Liar! Shannon said after Sam let her go. "Shannon stop lying you did spit on Summer after she spilled water on you because of me." Noah turned down and faced Summer "If I let you go promise you want attack." "I can't promise but I'll try with every fiber in my body." "Ok" Now with is attention on Shannon "You come with me." He said letting Summer go walking into the other room._

"_You sure did get her good." Kristin said not helping "I heard that." Noah said from the other room. "Why can't you two make nice for a day?" "Sami I tried I mean I really did but she spit on me and if it were you, you would've done the same thing wouldn't you." Thinking for a moment "Yeah I would have come here she did get two good scratches." Following her into the bathroom "But I got 5." She said smiling placing a cotton ball on her face._

_Meanwhile at a Newman/ NVP photoshoot_

'_Sharon I could care less about what you want this is my company and my line so deal with it." Hearing all of the commotion Karen came over. "Ladies what's going on?" "Well Karen, Phyllis doesn't care about what I think about the photo and I'm the model." "No I don't, haven't we done this before Sharon don't you remember." "Ok, can't you two meet half way?" Ignoring Karen "Yes Phyllis, I do remember and Jack sided with me." 'Only later to change his mind because my choice was better." "Karen I've tried but Sharon likes none of the pictures I do so would you be the voice of reason?" _

_Looking at Sharon then back at Phyllis, "Sure if it'll get us out of here. I like numbers 15,22, 24, 35, 47, and 85." "You're joking right those are the one's Phyllis wants and are all wrong." "Oh Sharon just shut up Karen is doing her job and its two vs. one, now go get changed so we can leave because we have to meet Noah and the girls. Thank you Karen." "You're welcome I'll see you ladies on Monday."_

_Noah had called Nick and Jack over who both arrived to the outhouse at the same time. "Noah what happened?" Jack asks "I think I'll let Summer and Shannon tell you." All four girls can into the room at the same time Summer stood in front of Nick and Shannon in front of Jack. Shannon's face was scratched and had a black eye. Summer had two long scratches. 'What do you have to say for yourselves?" Nicholas questioned in a very stern voice. "Well Summer attacked me for no reason what so ever." Stopping herself from jumping on her again "Liar…" "Summer what I told you about calling people liars." 'Fine this is how it really went down."_

_After the feisty little redhead finished telling the story Nicholas and Jack were in shock. "I want you to apologize to Summer right now Shannon." With her arms crossed, rolling her eyes 'Summer, I'm sorry for spitting on you and not accepting you apology earlier." "I forgive you…" Nick looks down at Summer giving her a look. "…And I'm sorry that you can't fight." Noah held back laughter but Kristin and Sam couldn't help it. 'Summer!" "Daddy!" 'Summer Nicole Newman apologize right now." 'No" she said sticking her chest out "What did you just say to me?" In the same stubborn tone "No I said N.O. daddy." "Summer I'm not going to tell you again to apologize to Shannon." _

_Leaning our whispering in her sister ear "Summer just do it dad's mad look at his face." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not apologizing the idiot shouldn't have spit on me and I would say sorry. You and mom are always telling her to stand up for something and am I." "Fine Summer you grounded and can't spend to rest of the day with everyone else." "Ok fine and I know the drill.' She handed over her backpack because of her belonging we're inside._

_Thinking no one could her hear "Ha ha you stupid red head demon." Nick picked Summer up and carried her outside and Jack made Shannon go wait in the car. Sam and Kristin carried on with their big brother little sister day and Shannon and Summer both grounded indefinitely._

_Walking into Fenmore's where they were supposed to meet Noah and the girls Sharon and Phyllis were still arguing. "Sharon just drop it those are the photos going out case closed." 'Phyllis you're trying to make me seem like a dumb blonde." 'I don't have to try you do that all by yourself just fine.' 'Shut up." "Why don't you take your own advice?" Lauren came in from back getting Phyllis away from Sharon._

"_So why are you here with Sharon?" Lauren asked. Picking up a shirt from the new Forrestor line. "Because we drove to the studio together and we're meeting Noah and the girls. She's pissed because she didn't go with the photos she liked but I like I give a rats ass what she thinks, she only my model." _

_Before Lauren could say anything Kristin, Sam, and Emma were giving her hugs._

_At Nick and Phyllis _

_Summer walked down to her father's office and knocked on the door. "Come in Summer." She opened the door and sat down in chair facing Nick. "I'm sorry for backing talking and disobeying you. Dad I'm trying and mean really trying to be nice but she pushes my button and it's like this urge just comes over me and I can't stop." She takes a deep breath in "I know I shouldn't be behaving like this and I'll get better just give me time." In a caring, loving, fatherly voice "Gummibear I know you try but you can't and I won't let you disrespect me like that I'm your father. I do understand how you feel and Shannon was wrong for what she did but so were you and your attitude wasn't acceptable either. Now come here and give me a hug." She smiled a little and gave her dad a hug. "And I know I'm still grounded." He laughed as he let her go. "I love you Summer." "I love you too daddy, I'm going to go read a book." "Ok."_

"_I hate that your day was ruined Noah I know that you'd love to spend the day with all four of your sisters." "It's ok Phyllis Kristin and Sam have been great today but Shannon started it and if Summer knew how to keep her mouth shut she'd be here too." "Hey mom, Phyllis what do you think of this." Sam and Kristin came out in the same outfit Sam's lilac and Kristin's tan._

_The Abbott Mansion_

"_Dad this is so unfair, why do I have to clean like out the hamster cage?" "Because I said so that's why and I don't want to her anymore about it and don't even think about hurting FeFe." _

_Three hours later_

_Phyllis and Kristin arrived home. The house was quite so Phyllis went down in the basement and Kristin to Summer's room. She knocked on the door and was let in._

"_So did you have fun with Sam and Noah?" "Yeah I did, Mom, Sharon, and Emma came too." "Oh that's great I'm you had fun Kris." "I got you something." "You did, what is it?" Kristin gave her sister a bag. Summer pulled out lotion, two shirts, a skirt, pair of jeans, chocolate bar, and Winnie the Pooh note book, and a jawbreaker. Squeezing her tightly "You know you're the best little sister ever.' "I'd be even better if I could breathe." Letting go "Oh sorry Kris." "Thanks Summer, so how long are you grounded?" "Until dad says so?" "Well you know that won't be too long." "I don't know I made him really mad." She stared at Kristin for a moment. "Kris what's wrong you seem sad?" "You know today we we're supposed to go to New York with Grandpa?" "Yeah I know I miss him." Summer said taking in her sister as she was about to cry "I miss him too." _

_Walking in unnoticed Phyllis started to kiss Nick on his neck. "Hey Sassy." He welcomed putting his beer down. "Hey" she said walking around sitting down next to him. "I heard you and our daughter spent the rest of the day together after you carried her from Noah's." "Yeah she was acting like you went you get pissed." "Like me?!" "Yeah you." "I think that Shannon was wrong and Summer was right but I'm her mother so I can't tell her that last part." Smiling at her as she takes a sip of his beer. "No you can't and did I tell you that I was sharing." "No you didn't but it doesn't matter. Now back to Summer I think it was more than that." "Like what?" 'Victor." Looking puzzled "Dad, what about him."_

_Pulling her hair behind her ear "Ever since Victor died Summer's been acting different. I don't know what it is but with certain people she just ruthless." 'I know and I just can't figure out what it is." "I think she's hurting that's what I think and she misses Victor. Out of all his grandchildren she was his baby. She always got what she wanted no questions asked, Summer was Victor's ray of sunshine and now Victor's gone and Summer doesn't know how to deal. I miss Victor, I know you do but Summer she's keeping it all in." _

"_She is and I don't see her letting it out anytime soon. What do you think about therapy?" "Right now I think it would be a good idea and we should spend even more time with her and Kristin." Phyllis stands up and walks over to the door. "Where are you going?" "To talk to Summer about earlier."_


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had to ride to bus since both of their mom and dad had an early meeting but it didn't bother them. Summer saw it as a way to get off out punishment by showing how responsible she was. This had been the longest time period she'd been grounded by her dad. Summer may have he mother's personality but she didn't get the horrible cooking skill that had improved a tab bit. "Kris get down here I made you breakfast so you better eat it." She yelled at her little sister, she loved her dearly but at times she was a pain.

Kristin came running down the stairs ready to eat. "And good morning to you too, thanks for breakfast. I had to re-print some pictures I was playing around with last night." "Why didn't you just say that instead of making me yell? You know what just forget it I'm sorry for yelling. I have a lot of my mind?" "Like what?" Kristin asked curiously trying to figure out what her sister was up to.

"Umm last night I was listening to mom and dad's conversation when they were in bed and they were talking about Sami and Shannon." She confessed before taking a bite of her bacon. "You little sneak, but why do you find it 'odd' that our parents were talking about your best friend and worst enemy since you'd just got into a fit last week." "Wow, you ate that fast just like dad would but anyways it was different I didn't her the whole thing but it had something to do with life being different, dad making Sharon happy and how he wouldn't let mom keep me out of his life."

Kristin's gray-blue eyes got wide "Could mom and dad be getting a divorce, oh no we'll have to different homes but then again we'd get twice the presents for our b-days and other holidays, and could play mom and dad against each other to get what we want." Summer just had to laugh at her; she would be the only person that could make a divorce sound pleasant.

'No Kris they aren't getting a divorce, plus mom and dad are to smart to be out smarter well at least mom is because everyone knows we've got dad wrapped around our pinkies, always have and always will." "Yeah you're right." "When aren't I?" She said taking there dishes and putting them in the dish washer. "You're so full of you're self Summer, but that's odd why would they be talking about that? Tell me everything they said." "So I'll tell you if you help me finish loading the dish washer."

Night before

"Nick what's bothering you?" He turned to face his wife "Nothing why would you ask that?" "Because you've got that look so what are you thinking about?" "First off Sassy I don't have any look and second just about the girls." "You do have a look and what about them?" "Just how I wish all of my daughters could get along." "And when you say daughter you mean Summer and Shannon?" "Yeah their always fighting and it jut gets worse as they get older."

"I just wonder if they'd get along like Sam and Summer do if was there dad and not Jack. And if Cassie hadn't died but we still had our affair, or if Kristi was Jack's and Summer was his daughter or just raised her like he's raising Samantha and Shannon and I'd be mom and Daniel's friend/ boss Nick." "Nick no one knows but I wonder that too at times. You made a choice so did Sharon in the end we all go home happy but there's this secret that we're all keeping, Noah figured it out and when he did he didn't take it well."

"I think what if I was Sharon because I did tell you I did want you involved in Summer's life but I let you back into mine and we got married and had another baby. I also wonder about what would have Cassie hadn't died and we had the affair or didn't and how'd life be but we'll never know because of the choices we made all those years ago. Nick I know you did what you thought what was best and maybe it was but back to Summer and Shannon getting along I think I might be able to help just a little."

"I know what you mean about the whole life different thing, I did what I did because I do think was what's best and everyone is happy and how can you help with the S & S feud?" "Aw, how cute you nicknamed you're daughters' feud I can help by not letting my anger get the best of me and stop most of the confrontations Sharon and I…" She whispered this "just play along." And Nick nodded.

Phyllis faked a yawn "I think I should get some shut eye we'll finish this is the morning." "Yeah, sure." "Goodnight baby." "Goodnight Sass." They kissed she turned her lamp of first and then he did. They heard feet scampering to the left of the house down the stairs. Phyllis turned her light back and Nick did the same.

"Do you think Summer heard the whole thing?" "No, and how do you know is Summer it could've been Kristi?" "Because those where Summer's scampers and her rooms on that end of the house plus Krisi is only up this late on the weekend. A mother just knows these things. I saw we finish this on our way to our meeting so we don't have to worry about others listening." "Ok, I knew I married you for something beside you being good at math and phenomenal in the bed." She playfully hit him "Like I've always said you have a one track mind." "You have that effect on me, you and only you." "It better be only me." She side in sassy voice learning over kissing him passionately.

The kitchen

"Man Summer you and you're noise making why couldn't you have been quieter and why didn't you hear everything they said?" Summer missed a lot of important things she had got her phone back and had been texting Sam. "Because I was text messaging and playing a game, but when dad said he wished all his daughters could get along I wonder what he meant." "Me too Sis, me too but we better be head…" The phone cut her off it was there mom calling as her picture was being shown. Summer put it on speaker.

"Good Morning Mom." Summer and Kristin said at the same time. "Morning girls, I was calling to tell you girl that yesterday was you last day of school?" "What school gets outs next Wednesday?" "Not anymore apparently there was a fire early this morning so they said since all you guys were going to do wasn't really a big deal that you don't have to go back to school. Plus they still have to figure out what started the fire." "Sweet that means a longer break for us is you taking a break for the meeting?" Summer said in an excited voice glad she didn't have to see Shannon as much. "No I was stopping by the my office to drop something off then I'm going to Newman but I can pick you up if you want?" "Sure it's better than staying here doing nothing since I'm grounded." Summer said "I'd love to mom."

"Oh Summer you didn't see you're dad's text message, you are grounded anymore but I do want to talk to you I'll be there in about 10 minutes." "Ok see you then." Kristin answered. "Love you." Phyllis said "We love you too mommy." Summer said. 'Yeah what she said." Kristin added causing Phyllis to laugh as she hung up the phone.

"I bet you ten bucks mom wants to talk to you about last night." "I know she does so I'm not even betting you but this is great no school." "Yeah I know and you aren't grounded anymore." Krisi said plopping down on the sofa. That sat in silence until the youngest broke it. "Remember you said dad mentioned something about Jack but you didn't hear and also, about him wanting all his daughters to get along, and something about life being different?" "Yeah, what are you getting at Bubbles?" "That maybe Shannon and Samantha may be more than our brother's sisters but maybe our sisters too." Summer's mouth dropped and so did her mothers.


	3. Chapter 3

_She Devils ch2 pt2_

_Summer's mouth didn't drop because of what her sister had said because she'd been thinking it too but that she had heard someone enter house._

_Phyllis placed her hand over her mouth and knew this was going to be a long road ahead._

_Kristin looked at Summer as she winked at her to play along. "Bubbles are you out of mind there is not way in this world Sami and Satan are dad's daughters! Now let's drop it and go get changed before mom gets home." After hearing her daughter speak Phyllis let out a sight of relief and entered the room like nothing had happened._

"_Hi girls." "Hey mom." Both Summer and Kristin said at the same time. "What are you two up to?" "Awe nothing we were just going up to our rooms to change but now I have to stay down here so you can talk to me." Kristin wished her sister luck and ran upstairs which she was scolded for doing._

"_So Summer do you have any idea on what this discussion will be about?" Summer glanced at her mother knowing not to make a joke as she wore her serious face. "Um... because I was eaves dropping last night." "Yes, what have I told you about that?" "Not to because it's an invasion of privacy and I don't like it when people do it to me. I sorry mom but curiosity got the best of me but the conversation was boring anyways." Phyllis chuckled a little and warned Summer not to do it again but knew she was wasting her breathe and Summer went to change._

_Phyllis leaned back on the love seat and thought. She knew that the girls were up to something and it had to do with the secret, damn her and her big mouth. Her daughters had been through so much and finding out they had two more sisters wouldn't be a smooth sail. For now she'd let it slide and go to her room and get a change a clothing for later in the day._

_Kristin's Room_

"_Hey Angel how do I look in this?" Summer rolled her eyes "Great ok now back to business Bubbles that was a close one earlier." "Yeah it was but did you mean what you said?" Summer turned to face her sister and pushed her thick curly hair back. "No, I didn't why would you even ask me that, anyways I've been thinking. Dad cheated on Sharon." "Right." "Sharon cheated on Dad but it was after she got pregnant and it was with Colleens dad's but that besides the point, my point is that Sharon got pregnant mid May." "Right." "While her and dad were still married, so is there something I'm missing the facts says that Sami and Satan are our biological sisters." "But we have no proof." _

_When those words escaped her sister's lips she got a devious grin "Then we find some little sis and I know the perfect place to start." Kristin then got the same look "Newman." "Bingo."_

_NE_

_On the Newman elevator on the way to Nick's office Summer was being scolded for what she was wearing. "Mom I sorry but it was this, my uniform or my yoga pants. I was planning to do laundry when I got home from school, but things changed." Summer said crossing her arms. "All I'm saying that if your father asks you're explaining not me and you're babysitting." Summer turned to look at her sister and Kristin just shrugged knowing it would ruin their plans._

"_Who?" "Moni and Jas, their coming with your brother today around one and you and Krisi volunteered to watch them." The girls' faces lit up hearing that their nieces would be in town and spending time with them. _

_They were excited that Daniel, Colleen, and the kids were moving back to states. Lily had died giving birth to Jasmine and later Daniel and Colleen got involved and later married and moved the Spain. Also after Victor died Kristin's twin Patrick moved to Spain with his older brother to get away from all of the drama and sadness._

_As soon as they got off the elevator they all headed to Nick's office as Summer and Kristin messaged each other with a plan._

_Firecracker: meet me Gpa's office bout 20 min so ma n pa wont notice,k._

_Lil 1: K, what r we gonna b lookin 4?_

_Firecracker: idk but we'll when we find it_

_Lil 1: K you know daddys gonna be p.oed rite._

_Firecracker:p I kno but like I told momma I wasn't wearin that uniform plus this is too cute._

_Lil 1: Yeah it is but still…_

_Firecracker: Aw b quite Bubbles will ya. I bet ya 20 bucks that mom will ask us what we say_

_Lil 1: Yeah rite_

_Firecracker: 5_

_Firecracker: 4_

_Firecracker: 3_

_Firecracker: 2_

_Firecracker: Here it comes_

_Phyllis turned around as soon as they got to her husband's office._

"_What are you two up to?" "Aw, nothing I'd just made a bet with Summer and I lost that's all." Kristin said handing over a twenty to her older sister as the closed her phone._

_Whispering "Bubbles when are you going to learn that I'm always right?" Sticking her tongue out "When you get over yourself." "Ain't gonna happen sis" _

_All three Newman's stepped into the office and looked amazed. They had known that Nick had it redecorated but it was so classy and fresh. Summer and Kristin had helped pick out the furniture and paint colors but all together is was just mind blowing._

_Nicholas was just finishing up a phone call when they walked in. "You too Mr. Stride." _

_He got up kissed his wife then Kristin and then Summer. " So you aren't going to say anything about what I'm wearing?" "Actually I'm not because your sister is wearing your clothing so I figure that has something to do with it."_

_The curly redheaded Newman looked over at her little sister and wanted to scream. "You little brat, you let mom yell at me knowing that you were wearing my clothes!" Kristin just shrugged "Hey I asked you how I looked at you said fine and didn't say anything so I figure it was ok." "Kristin you know the rules you ask then take." "But you don't follow them, it's not fair." "What are you three life isn't fair plus I'm older so I don't have to."_

_Holding back laughter "Ok you two that's enough." "But Dad…" "Don't but Dad me Kristin now go to the break room and don't kill each other." "Yes dad" is what he heard come from both girls. "Big sisters are such a pain." Kristin mumbled "Yes they are" Both of her parents replied as Phyllis locked the door behind her._

"_Hold all of your calls we've got problem." Phyllis said staring her husband in the eyes,_

"_Ok we'll deal with you wearing my stuff later but I'm going to her office first and once I get there then I call you ok." Rolling her eyes "Whatever you say boss." "Kris don't be like that. We've got to work together, ok." "Ok" _

_Summer walked out of the room and headed for the elevator as her phone rang "What's up Mikey?" "Must you call me Mikey, Sumsum? Why can't you be like everyone else and call me Jordan" "Yes and I'm not everyone else; so what's up?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to come play football with us, you know it's not the same without you there." "Very tempting but I've already have plans with Mommy and Kris but maybe next time and tell the guys I said hey." "Will do, love you Sumsum." "Love you too Mikey." _

_Summer had gotten an idea of who might help her and Kristin get one step closer and pressed the speed dial. "Hi Joey, its Summer…" _


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**I know this is short but i had to write. My family is driving my crazy, today is my son's 2nd birthday and I can't even enjoy it because my mom, mom in law, aunt, aunt in law(god mother aswell), and husband stepmom aren't getting along. So thank them for this update and I hope everyone had a happy holiday.**

A list of the children and their parents:  
Summer Annabella Nicole Newman-Nick and Phyllis  
Natalie Kristin Nicole Newman (Kristin) - NP  
Noel Patrick Christian Newman (Patrick)-NP  
Samantha Nicole Cassidy Abbott- Sharon, Jack and Nick  
Shannon Breanne Ashley Abbott- SJ and Victor Jr.  
Christian Jeffery Hellstrom (CJ) - Victoria and JT  
Taylor Victoria Hellstrom-VJ  
Monica Monique Romalotti- Daniel, Lily, Colleen  
Jasmine Amanda Lillian Romalotti-DLC  
Michael Fenmore Jordan Baldwin (Jordan, Mikey)-Michael and Lauren  
Emiliana Michelle Baldwin (Emma)-ML  
Jennifer Ann McNeil- Penelope and Kobe  
Justin Andrew McNeil-PK

**_ "We really shouldn't be doing this." Phyllis whispered as Nick trailed kisses down her neck while pressed against the office door. "I know." He whispered back unbuttoning her shirt._**

**_Sitting up on a bed facing Phyllis, "I think I'm falling in love with you." "I think I am too."_**

**_"Sharon, I've been having an affair with Phyllis." Sharon placed her hand over her mouth agape._**

**_"What do you mean you want a divorce?" "Sharon, this us we just aren't working. We haven't been in love for a long time and we have to stop putting it off." "You're doing this because of her aren't you? Why on Earth would you throw eleven years away for some slut?" Sharon yelled "Phyllis is not a slut and I'm in love with her. Sharon you and I know our marriage is over. You threw it away the moment you slept with Brad and I Phyllis."_**

**_"Nick I'm pregnant." Phyllis said nervously  
Nick lay on his side watching carefully the sleeping person beside him. He couldn't help but smile seeing her chest raise heavily before sinking again. He put one hand on her stomach, which was still kind of flat, but it was still their growing little baby.  
"Sharon, Phyllis and I are getting married." "Nick I'm pregnant."_**

**_"Sharon's pregnant with my children." Phyllis caught herself on desk. Her face looked flushed. "Are you ok?" Nick asked rushing to her side pouring a glass of water. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" She asked nodding. "Yeah I ok shocked but ok." "What do you two plan to do?" "I have no clue."_**

**_"I want you to sign over custody so Jack can adopt the twins." "No way in hell will I give my children up, Sharon."_**

**_"Sharon wants me to give up the twins." Reaching for his hand "What do you want to do?" "Keep them."_**

**_"I'll sign the papers on two conditions." "Ok, what?" "You let me be there for the birth and I've have some roll in their lives." "Guaranteed." "Thank you." "No thank you." _**

**_"That's our little girl." "Yeah it is and I bet she'll have her daddy's eyes."_**

**_"They're girls Nick. Cassie was right."_**

**_"I love you Mr. Newman." "I love you to Mrs. Newman." _**

**_"Summer Annabella Nicole Newman?" Nick said looking at his wife. "Summer Annabella Nicole Newman." She said nodding agreement._**

**_"They're beautiful aren't they?" "Yeah they are. So what name did you decide on?" "Samantha Nicole Cassidy and Shannon Breanne Ashley."_**

That night at that Newman's  
Nick could only think those months from years ago as Summer, Kristin and Patrick confronted him and his wife. "You mean to tell me I've been lied to my whole life. That Natalie and Noel have been lied to their whole lives, that Samantha is our sister that she's your biological daughter!" Summer yelled at her father. Phyllis noticed but Nick didn't she said Samantha not Samantha and Shannon but why. "Summer Annabella Nicole Newman if you don't lower your tone of voice right now I'll…" Nick said sternly before he was cut off by his daughter. "You'll what give me up too!"

'"Summer I know that you're upset but throwing a tantrum isn't going to help now sit down and let your father and I explain to you, your sister and brother." "Why… why should I, it'll just be more lies." "No it won't now I'm not asking you, I'm telling you sit down, be quite and listen, now!" Phyllis raised her voice becoming impatience with her daughter. She had never liked the fact that Nick was giving up Shannon and Sam and knew one day that the truth would come out and it wouldn't be fun.

_"They can't find out." "I know it would just shock them." "My decision could ruin so many lives." Nick said staring as his wife. "I'll give you two choices I'll tell you what I really think and we can go that way or I'll give you the whole step-ford wife speech and not tell you what I really think." "I'll go with the first one." _

_"We've had this discussion many many times but this time is more important than all the other because the truth could come out. I think that you made a mistake, I really do. I understand why you did what you did but I'll never agree with it."_

_"I think that one day and one day very soon that the girls and Patrick will find out and when they do we all will have a lot to deal with. For the past almost 13 year they have been lied to about what they know; don't you remember how Noah was when he found out now multiply that by 5 and think about that."_

_"To tell you the truth I think that it was really stupid on your part to side with Sharon because she didn't always want to be around me; there was still Noah and he spent more time with us than he did her and Jack. I told you that I'd support you and I did and will continue to do so because I love you." Nick nodding thanking her._

"Fine" Summer grunted sitting in between her little brother and sister who were lost for words.

When she went to Joey she expected him to give her some clues and he did. She thought that she could handle the truth but it was just so shocking.

Early that day  
_"Summer what are you doing?" Kristin and Patrick asked as their older sibling opened up a safe in their grandfather's office. "Well Joey said to look in the safe and to talk to mom and dad"_

_Joey was apart of their family and knew all the dirt and was the perfect person. Joey's very trustworthy and cares for Summer, Kristin and Patrick. He had short dirty blonde hair, a very think southern accent, slim, tall, and very friendly. When Phyllis had first hired him Nick couldn't stand him because he would hit on him but eventually grew to love him just like everyone else._

_Summer pulled out some files one with Sharon's handwriting which meant that Nick had most likely stored it in there for her and another with her father's handwriting on it. Setting down off the sofa "Come here guys and look at this." She opened the one with Nick's writing on it first. First there was a DNA test which had her parents printed on it so she glanced at the paper that proved that she was a Newman. Then there was a set of custody which regarding Noah which was no big deal. What she found next she hadn't expected. _

_It was custody paper about Sharon and Nick's unborn twins. "Oh my god!" All three Newman's said at once. It was dated mid September of 2006. "Summer you were right." Patrick blurted out. "No shit Sherlock." She spat back. "I don't believe this." Kristin said taking the paper from her sister. It was all right there in her hand all the proof._

_Patrick picked up the other file and was surprised to find three DNA tests. He opened the first one and it confirmed that Sam was his older sister but the second didn't do the same for Shannon. He opened the last one and discovered that Shannon wasn't his sister but his cousin_

Present day

"Summer, Natalie, Noel this happened before you three where born…" "So that makes it ok to give up your daughter that makes it alright. Samantha is Summer's best friend and yet you never never told us this. Why do this to us? Why keep something so big from Sum, Nat and I. " Patrick said nearly yelling. "Why do just keeping saying Samantha and not Shannon too?" Phyllis asked. "Like you don't know." Both Nick and Phyllis looked puzzled. "That Shannon is Uncle Victor's daughter!"


	5. Sam&Sum

**The next few updates are going to be kind of different. You'll be reading everyone's POV of the ordeal. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy !.**

* * *

_I'm tired; I'm so tried of all the bickering and the yelling and everything else in-between! My parents aren't speaking to each other at the moment, Summer is being…well Summer and all Shannon and Mom do is cry all day. The first few days sucked! Shannon ran up to her room locked the door and cried until she couldn't anymore and then she just made noises all day long; I kept to myself mostly and listened to everything my parents said. I know that night I heard yelling and crying coming from downstairs and then something break but didn't go see._

_From what Kristin has told me things were just as bad at her house before she became the voice of reason. She got everyone to sit down and listen to her parents. Both she and Noel were very understanding but my bff wasn't which really didn't surprise me. Summer has been that way for as long as I can remember; very protective and caring but also very stubborn at times. Summer, Jordan, and I have been best friends since before we were in pre-k and Shannon was one of us back then because she hadn't been so bratty. _

_Now that I know the truth it all makes sense. Uncle Nick…Uncle Nick, its kinda strange to call him that now that I know that he's my biological dad but I might not suck having two people to call dad though. Anyways before I let my mind go off rambling I was saying that it all made sense. Dad Nick, has always treated Shannon and me like his own and I'd always found it strange. I mean he was at my games and recitals as long as it didn't clash with something that Sum, Kristi, or Noel had going on._

_I just noticed that besides me Kristi is the only other person who calls Noel Noel. Everyone else calls him Pat or Patrick or Paddy (which I find to be stupid). Sum and Kristi said that he has a crush on me but now knowing that he's my bro I could never have anything with him when we get older, and that really sucks. Noel is so cute but in a hot kinda way. _

_Now back to what I was saying before I started to think about my really hot bro. What was I going off about again? Was it…nope that's not it. Oh right I way about the whole Dad Nick thing. So like I was saying it all makes sense. Whenever Dad wasn't around he was always the father figure that I needed at the time. I just chalked it up to the fact that Summer and I being attached at the hip._

_I'm really going all out there today and with all this thinking crap. All I keep saying is that I'm shocked and it's because I was completely shocked by this shockingly big secret that has come to light. This secret has me thinking about many, many things. Like when I get married who'll walk me down the isle or who'll take me to the father daughter dance next year, or when I have kids who they'll call Grandpa, or.._

_Who could that be knocking on my door. _"Come in."_ I say closing my journal. It's Shannon and for once she's not crying. She comes to my bed sits down and lies right next to me. _"How are you doing? I mean I've been so wrapped up in myself I didn't even think about you."_ I turn to face my sister, for the first time in months she's not being a crappy, uncaring, bratty sister. _"I'm fine…I guess, just shocked ya know."

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe we're Newmans. We're sisters and cousins, our brother is our cousin, your best friend is your sister and my worst enemy is my cousin. This is all jacked up!" "Yes it is. I still can't believe Mom cheated on Da..Uncle Nick with his own brother." "Yeah, but she didn't know it was his brother then." "But she did end up finding out and kept is a secret from him and Dad." "True and she was wrong. You know can we not talk about this? BTW do you have anything to eat in here I'm starving."

_I nod in agreement, roll over to my nightstand and open it up. Let's see chocolate…nope, fruity candy…nope, fruit snacks…nope, fruit cups…yes, pudding…yes. I roll back over to my sis with all the food. She grabs the pudding and a spoon and shoves a spoonful into her mouth smiling for the first time in days._

* * *

_I'll forgive him soon. I mean it's hard to hate Dad because he's Dad. He told us that Sharon was pregnant and he did as she wished and that he didn't know about the whole Uncle Vic Shannon thing. I do know that the press has some how gotten a hold it this and they're having a field day with it, but that's beside the point. Everybody keeps telling me that everyone makes mistakes and I should just forgive him._

_I honestly don't see why I should. I'm Summer Annabelle Nicole Newman and I have a mind of my own. Yes I know I sound a little bratty but owe well; if you don't like it then to… knock, knock, knock Why won't they just leave me alone? "_Enter"

_He walks over to my bed plops down next to me and then pushes be over a little bit. He better not lecture me again._ "If you've come to tell me that I should forgive Papa so we can go back to being a happy little family then leave." "Actually I just wanted to spend to time my older sister." "You have two others, ya know." "But you're the best and you're the only one who keeps chocolate in there pillow case." _He says taking my Hershey's bar and breaking it in half gives it to me and shoving the other end in his mouth._

"Well it's nice to know I'm your favorite because I keep a stash of chocolate" _I reply sarcastically_ "And because you scare me, you're the one that supports me the most and you barely worry with to death with stupid stuff." _He says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. _"Thanks Noel." "Noel?" He asks in a surprised tone. "That is what our parents named you Mini Nick." I used that nickname to see if he's changed his mind about me being the only one to call him that.

"You know the older you get the more you look like him." "Yeah I know and I also know that the older you get the uglier you become." _He answers with a small chuckle before I pop him in the back of the head._ "Ouch!" _He yelps rubbing his head._ "Still as tough as you want to be; but seriously the older you get the more you act like Grandpop." "I know" _I responder in a near whisper but the room fills with an awkward silence until Pat finally speaks. _

"Do you think that we can go to the ranch and spend some time with Nana? I know that you haven't been there in a wile and I just go back and all" "Pat I don't get I'll be going anywhere until I fix my attitude." _He stares at me with his big grayish-blue eyes and he knows I hate when he does that._ "Then why don't you do it already?" _I shrug_ "I don't know, I'm too stubborn I guess. I want to but everytime I think about it I get angry all over gain and wind repeating the same cycle."

"Come on Bella, please. I mean I know I joke saying I wish you'd stay up here all day and be quiet but it's really dull outside of these wall without you and your loudness. Oh and just to let you know Dad's sorry. I mean all he does is walk around moping all day looking as if his best friend died or something. So now that you know this will you please forgive him so we can all start to heal as a family."

_I look up at him and see that he is hurting too. Hurting for this ordeal but most of all hurting for the death of our grandfather. He has the same look that I have, the one that's felt with pain and hurt, the one the fills you up and won't go away, the one that eats you up inside. All he needs, all they need, all we need, all I need is to go down there and stop being a drama queen so things might get a little better. I want to do it but I can't not yet a part of me wants to stay in denial even if a have this big part of my heart and soul missing as long as I don't have to face reality yet._

"I'll think about it" "No you're gonna do it now big sis, you've have enough time to think up here." _Man I've missed him and all of his bossiness. I'd never say it out loud but out of Danny, Noah, Kris, Sami, and Pat he's my favorite. He knows how to get through to me without driving me up the wall or treating my like I'm a delicate flower. _"Oh really lil bro, I'm gonna to do it now? So if I don't whacha gonna do 'bout it?" _I respond with a little sassiness in my voice._

"Then I'll pick you up and carry you to where every Dad is." But I'm too big for you to pick me up." "No you're not. I'm about 130 and you're about 95 or so." "Whatever! If you think you can pick me up then do it." _I know I shouldn't have done that because Pat never backs done from a challenge and especially not one from me. I know that he can pick me up and carry me if he wanted, he weights more and he's about 5'7 and I'm 5'5 or so. _

_He stands up walks over to my side of the bed and picks me up and starts to walk out of the door. _"Put me down this instance Patrick!" _He paid me no mind and kept on walking down the stairs._ "PUT… ME… DOWN NOEL PATRICK CHRISTIAN NEWMAN! RIGHT NOW!"_ He finally puts me down but it was because we're standing in front of Dad's study. I started to turn around but he picked me up once again until we got inside the large room. I looked around and stopped at the desk; there he was sitting there looking over some documents._

"Dad, Bella has something to tell you." "No I don't." _I say firmly._ "Yes she does." "Patrick I have a voice of my own and I say that I don't have anything to say." "Stop being a brat Summer!" "Maybe I will when you leave me alone!" I spit back. "You know what I'm leaving." "Good you little egotistical jerk." _He leans in to whisper something to me._ "Please just do it for me and yourself. Love you sis." _I so hate my baby brother right at this very moment_. "Love you too." _I mumble as he leaves me with the person that I've been avoiding for the last few days. Oh how I'm gonna kill him once I leave this room!_


	6. More Sum

_OK so I've been sitting here for ten minutes or at least that's what the hand craved Italian clock tells me. Ha, ten minutes it feels more like ten days. He's tried to make small talk but I just sit here playing with my phone, not once responding. _

_So now I'm tired on the silence, so I have to say something. "I hope you know that I don't want to be here?" I ask sarcastically. "It seems like you do kiddo since you came on free will and haven't left yet." "Actually Father, it wasn't free will because I was taken from my extremely comfortable bed by my little brother. He said it would help with our family "healing"!" "Well you should listen to Patrick he's very smart."_

_I just roll my eyes and ignore the comment; oh goody a text. Mikey, yes!_

"_Fwd: Life's 2 short 2 b mean or hateful. So kiss slowly, laugh insanely, love truly & 4give quickly. Send 2 all da ppl u care 'bout. Hope I get 1."_

"_Why? Why should I even think about forgiving you?! You hurt me, you hurt all of us! I mean you're not a selfish person but that doesn't mean you didn't use to be. I mean let's face it I bet Noah found out in the last five years, if that; and given the year he had you should have told him. Let's see his sister dies, he watches his parent's marriage fall apart, he thinks his step-mom and baby sister are going to die, that his mom is gonna die but it get even better." I say before stopping as the tear roll down my face and I have to catch my breath._

"_Then…then he thinks his dad is dead. He thinks that you're dead, as in never coming back. Not only is there Noah there's me too. I had leukemia and the brain tumor and then there was the shooting that left Katie and me in the ICU for days but Katie didn't make it; and yet you still couldn't just say "Summer, your mother and I have something to tell you". No you couldn't do that, that's too simple, you have to let Pat, Kris and I find out!"_

" _Why… why Daddy? Why couldn't you just tell me?!" I ask sobbingly. I feel him pick me up and cradle me like he use to when I was little and had a nightmare or like he still does when I'm sick. "I'm sorry I upset you princess. Back then things were different and so much easier. I never met to hurt you." I hear him say while placing a kiss at the top of my head._

"_I don't want things to be this way Daddy. I want things to go back to the way they use to be. When Sam was just my best friend and Shannon wasn't my cousin and I want Grandpa back and I don't want to be so upset with you." "Summer, the only one of those things that we can change is you being upset with me. I know you miss your grandfather and I miss him too but that won't bring him back."_

"_But want him back Daddy. I want to tell him how I feel and for him to tell me that everything will be ok and to forgive you because we have to stay strong and we're only gonna get through this as a family. But he's not here and Sami is my sister and Shannon is my cousin. I just wanna know life has to be so hard. Why did everything have to happen like this and why… why can't I have my Grandpa back?! Why does everything good in my life always go away?!" I say before burying my face back in my papa's chest crying my eyes out. _


End file.
